Bonding time
by Nagarox1234
Summary: Heinkel attempts to bond with her and Yumikos infant daughter. One-shot. I do not own Hellsing.


A/N: I was bored so I decided to write this. This is un-betaed, if that bothers you please leave and do not complain about it. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy and please review.

Yumiko woke with a jolt, to the sound of a screeching child. She sighed and groggily sat up, ruffled black hair falling into her sleepy eyes as she trudged to her daughters room, leaving Heinkel asleep in their bed. This had been going on for weeks, ever since they had adopted Amai when she was a week old and brought her home to be a part of their family, she had been screaming and crying her lungs out every night. She didn't mean to of course, that was simply the way of babies.

Yumiko was usually the one to care for her, Heinkel was still somewhat uncomfortable around children. While she loved their daughter very deeply and would take care of their daughter, she was unsure how to act around children, especially a child as young as Amai. Yumiko had always had a certain soft spot for young children, having been an orphan and not knowing how a parents love felt like, she wanted to make sure no other child felt like that. She had assisted in caring for Andersons orphans before she had become an assassin and had loved it. She loved children and loved providing for them. , She was therefore was a perfect mother for their tiny daughter.

Yumiko entered Amais room, turning on the small lamp on the dresser, trying to be as non-threatening as possible, not wanting to scare her daughter and cause her to cry more. She walked tiredly over to Amais crib and carefully lifted up Amai, who was still crying as loud as she could. She gently wrapped Amai in her arms, cradling her little body to her in a way to comfort the crying baby and sat down in the small rocking chair on the corner and began to slowly rock, hoping the rocking would soothe Amai and she would fall asleep**. **Amai did quiet slightly, though she continued to whimper, she was no longer shrieking. After a few more minutes, Amais breathing began to slow and she relaxed contently in her mothers arms. Yumiko breathed a pleasant sigh of relief, Amai was finally falling asleep. Yumiko felt her eyelids begin to droop as well and she fought to keep them open, she would need to be awake if Amai began to cry again.

"You should get some rest."

Yumikos eyes snapped opened, she held back a gasp of surprise, not wanting to wake Amai. Heinkel like a shadow in the doorway. Yumiko hadn't even known she was awake.

"I'll take her. You should get some rest." Heinkel repeated, walking into the room. She gently took Amai, who had awoken and now observed Heinkel with innocent brown eyes. Yumiko almost wanted to protest, she still wanted to hold her daughter, she wanted to feel that sort of closeness with Amai. But she knew Heinkel probably wanted that same connection, so she simply gave a tired nod and walked back to their bedroom, giving Heinkel a quick kiss before she left Amais nursery.

Heinkel stared down at Amai, who blankly stared back at her before beginning to whimper again. Heinkel sighed, feeling slightly rejected at Amais signs of sadness at her touch. She wasn't really used to children. She never even wanted children, she hardly even liked children when she was a child. They were odd creatures, they could be entertained and saddened by the strangest things. Yumiko had just managed to convince her to adopt, saying it would be good for them. Heinkel was not fully convinced.

Heinkel sat down in the rocking chair, settling Amai in her arms. She began to rock slowly, humming a soft lullaby to soothe Amai. Amai squirmed in Heinkels grip, crying for Yumiko, the woman she knew as her mother. Heinkel refused to give up, she would never give up in any sort of battle and she was not going to start now. She continued to rock, gently stroking Amais silky black hair. Amai started to quiet, settling into the Heinkels arms. Heinkel felt Amai relax and felt a strange feeling of triumph, as if she had won in a sense. Amai began to drift to sleep, her breathing slowed as she feel into a deep sleep in her mothers arms. Heinkel gave a small smile as she brushed a strand of hair out of Amais face. Amai did have a certain innocence about her that Heinkel never saw in children. Perhaps this was simply her looking through the eyes of being a parent. After all, most parents had a fondness for their own children and not for any other children.

Heinkel stood from the rocking chair, still cradling Amai in her arms. She gently placed Amai in her crib, careful not to wake her. She placed a small kiss on Amais forehead and murmured a quick blessing before walking back to her and Yumikos bedroom. She settled into their bed, laying next to Yumiko with an arm curled protectively around her waist.

"You're going to be a good mother." Yumiko mumbled sleepily. Heinkel gave a surprised but pleased smile as she drifted off to sleep, her family sleeping as well.


End file.
